


Dreams Come True

by LadyOxymoron



Series: Of Dreams and Fantasies [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 23:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21484555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOxymoron/pseuds/LadyOxymoron
Summary: Alec has a fantasy.Magnus is happy to bring it to life.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Of Dreams and Fantasies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548589
Comments: 7
Kudos: 198





	Dreams Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This PWP has been in the works ever since I posted the first installment of this series. 
> 
> I'm glad it's finally, finally done. I hope you'll enjoy. 
> 
> (Probably, the previous fic will provide a little more context but this one can absolutely be read as a standalone.)

When Alec walks inside the room, almost everyone is already there. He shakes Meliorn and Luke’s hand and nods at Raphael as they take their seats around the table.

“Where’s Magnus?” Luke asks, placing his elbows on the table. 

Alec relaxes back against his seat and checks the time on his watch. “He should be here any minute.”

He hasn’t even finished talking when his phone pings with a new text. 

_ I’m afraid I’m not going to make it, darling. As you can see, I’m a bit tied up at the moment. _

It takes all Alec has to keep a straight face as his gaze lands on the attached picture. He can’t keep a small noise from slipping past his lips, grateful the others are engaged in small talk and there’s a good chance they haven’t heard him. 

Magnus is _ literally _ tied up. He is spread out on Alec’s desk, just like he was in Alec’s dream, wrists bound together with burgundy fabric and held up above his head. His legs are spread open and Alec can see something between his cheeks. He’s sure that if he were to zoom, he’d see the jeweled tip of one of their plugs. He hastily closes the text, not knowing whether to curse or bless Magnus’ magic for allowing him to pull all of this off. 

Alec takes a deep breath and tries to clear his head but there’s no way to fight against the flare of arousal that has him hard in moments. 

They have been discussing about the possibility and Alec has been eager to bring to life his little dream-induced fantasy but he hasn’t taken into account Magnus’ mischievous and teasing streak. Now he’s stuck in a cabinet meeting while Magnus is just a few feet away, ready and waiting for him.

“Magnus,” he croaks, then he clears his throat and tries again. “Magnus sends his apologies but he’s busy with a client and he won’t be able to make it.”

Alec almost hopes they’re going to cancel the meeting but considering they’re not here to discuss important matters, they decide to go on without Magnus. 

Alec sits through the entire meeting with a raging erection, subtly shifting in his seat to ease some of the pressure every time he thinks he can get away with it. 

He makes the mistake to distractedly open a text while they are in a debate about some useless Clave regulation he can’t bring himself to follow, only to find another picture of Magnus. This one is, if possible, even lewder than the previous one and Alec’s cock starts to throb anew at the sight of it, the feeling of it made worse with every subsequent buzz of his phone inside of his pocket.

_ By Raziel, _ he thinks, _ Magnus is gonna pay for it. _

By the time everyone is gone, Alec’s frustration knows no bounds. The walk to his office doesn’t take him long but in the state he is, every hallway seems endless. 

As soon as Alec touches the handle of the door, he feels Magnus’ familiar magic tingling under his palm, and only then the door clicks open. He walks inside the room and takes his time trying to get some of his composure back as he closes the door, sighing in relief as he perceives the static of Magnus’s magic locking it again. As much as the thrill to be discovered is enticing, he doesn’t really want to be caught in his office with his pants down. 

Alec turns around and tries his best to school his face into a neutral expression, even though the sight Magnus makes is enough to take his breath away. He lets his eyes linger on the endless stretch of naked skin, ready to be tasted, touched, claimed.

"Fortuitous timing, Alexander," Magnus says, languid and low. "Do come in. You'll find the view is far superior from up close."

Alec snorts but walks closer, unable to deny Magnus’ claim. “You,” he says, reaching out to cup Magnus’ hip and to run his hand up and down his side, satisfied to feel the slight shiver Magnus’ can’t quite suppress. “What the hell, Magnus?”

Magnus’ lips curve up into a slow smile. “Something the matter, my dear?”

“Something-” Alec trails off and shakes his head, reaching out to grasp Magnus’ tied wrists to ease him up. He meets Magnus halfway for an impulsive kiss, weaving his fingers through Magnus’ hair and tipping his head back. The movement exposes Magnus’ throat and Alec brings his lips there, mouthing down the long line of his neck. “You tell me,” he says before scraping his teeth over Magnus’ collarbone.

Alec doesn’t wait for a reply. He pushes Magnus back down on the desk, slouching lower and closing his lips around Magnus’ right nipple, fingers finding and pinching the left one. He keeps going, lips and teeth and tongue exploring Magnus’ chest and abdomen, fueled by the low sounds Magnus makes, by the way Magnus’ breath seems to catch in his throat. 

It makes Alec want to draw out as many sounds out of Magnus as he can, just like the way the blood rushing to the surface of Magnus skin in the wake of Alec’s lips makes Alec want to keep worshipping every inch of skin he can reach. 

Alec sucks his way down to the curve of Magnus’ hip, pulling back before he can reach Magnus’ groin. He bites back a smirk as Magnus’ hips arch up to chase his touch. And Alec _ does _ touch. His hand brushes over the length of Magnus’ cock in a slow stroke, eliciting a louder moan this time. 

“Quiet,” he says, applying some more pressure into the next stroke, grinning when Magnus’ head falls back against the desk and he sucks in a harsh breath. “Wouldn’t want one of my Shadowhunters to overhear.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Magnus says, voice tight, almost strained. “I think that could be entertaining.” 

Nonetheless, he still swallows back the noise he makes as Alec strokes his cock again. He is wrecked by a full-body shiver and the ripple of his muscles that follows is so sensual Alec has to take a step back and try to get himself under control. 

The keening noise Magnus emits at the loss of contact threaten to shatter the frail self control Alec is clinging to. 

But no matter how much he wants to feel Magnus, warm and writhing beneath him. No matter how much he’s yearning to feel Magnus’ heat around his cock, the press of Magnus’ legs splayed on either side of his own. No matter how much he wants to feel the muscles of Magnus’ forearms wriggling under his hold as he pins him down or the wisp of Magnus’ breath against his neck as Alec fucks into him. 

Alec intends to pay Magnus back for all the teasing and if that means having to exert every ounce of self control he has, so be it. 

Once he’s fairly certain he’s back in control of himself, Alec walks back to Magnus and leans down to kiss him, hard and demanding, making a point to grasp Magnus’ wrists with one of his hands and keep them in place. He doesn’t release them even when he pulls back and leans his forehead against Magnus’, eyes closed, just breathing. 

“Alexander,” Magnus says, voice breathless. He tries to chase Alec’s lips again, whining when Alec pulls back further. “_Come on_.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Alec says, almost gently compared to the callousness with which he tightens his grip around Magnus’ wrists. He relishes the little sound Magnus lets out, the way Magnus’ breath quickens. “So, you think you can show up in my office _ like this, _ tease me through my meeting, and get away with it?”

Magnus huffs out a breathless laugh and struggles against Alec’s hold, moaning low as the grip doesn’t give at all. “You don’t seem to mind-” the rest of the sentence is swallowed in a gasp as Alec pinches his nipple with his free hand. His hips arch off the desk to chase some friction. 

“Oh, you want it, don’t you?’” Alec asks, reaching out and palming the hard shape of Magnus’ cock. 

“Oh god, _yes_.’ Magnus arches into his touch, hands trembling in Alec’s hold. 

“Tell me what you want,” Alec says, fingers tracing the length of Magnus’ cock in a feather-like touch that has Magnus let out another needy sound. 

Magnus just whines as Alec’s hand leaves his cock and settles on his hip. 

“Tell me, Magnus.” Alec smooths his hand over Magnus’ hip, slow and soothing, a sharp contrast with the demanding tone of his voice. 

“You,” Magnus gasps. 

“Want me to fuck you?” 

“_Please_,” Magnus says, _ begs_. 

“Look at you,” Alec murmurs, trailing his hand up Magnus’ side and chest, tracing the tendons of Magnus’ neck with his fingers and resting his palm on Magnus’ cheek. “Already begging for it.”

Magnus turns his head and places a wet kiss against Alec’s palm and the gesture is so soft it makes Alec’s chest tighten with something that goes beyond physical desire. “I’m not above begging if it means I’ll have what I want.”

“I’ll give you what you want,” Alec murmurs, stroking Magnus’ cheekbone with his thumb before releasing Magnus’ wrists and stepping back. “After the report I need to fill in.” 

Magnus groans. “You, _ utter_-”

“I wouldn’t finish that sentence if I were you,” Alec says, enjoying how his taking charge is affecting Magnus. 

“Alexander, _ come on_,” Magnus repeats, but he doesn’t make a move to free himself and neither does he use their safewords. 

“I need silence to work,” Alec says, doing his best to sound stern and nonchalant. “Are you gonna be able to keep quiet? I wouldn't want to have to gag you and miss all the nice sounds you make." 

Alec files Magnus' answering moan away for future use and, satisfied with Magnus' apparent acquiescence, he steps around to the other side of his desk and shrugs off his jacket. Casually, he drapes the garment over the top of his chair and undoes his tie, setting it aside as well. Then he undoes the top buttons of his shirt, his eyes following Magnus' gaze, which is on Alec exposed skin. Alec rolls up his sleeves, exposing his forearms, grinning smugly as he hears Magnus suck in a breath. 

Alec is aware he won't get any work done, not in the state he's in, but he knows he needs to keep his hands occupied to help himself from ravishing Magnus, so he takes a seat and makes a scene of taking some papers out of the drawer. 

***

The silence in the office is broken only by the scratch of pen on paper and Magnus’ breathing, labored as it is coming through the makeshift gag Alec, after all, had to fashion out of his own tie to keep him quiet. 

Alec’s entire body is attuned to the sounds Magnus makes, to the tiny movements as Magnus’ muscles ripple under taut skin. He sneaks a glance and his breath is taken away at the sight of Magnus, so helpless and gorgeous and already looking so wrecked even before Alec has yet to lay a hand on him. 

Alec feels like he’s in one of his dreams, like Magnus is worlds away and yet close enough to communicate with something as simple as a look. And he _ wants_, oh _ how _ Alec wants. Yet, he waits, pushing himself to the limit of his endurance. He waits and waits until he thinks he can’t take one more second. 

Only then, Alec slowly stands and turns around his desk, taking in with delight the way Magnus’ breathing quickens as he approaches, the way Magnus shifts minutely, the way his eyes darken.

“Look at you,” Alec says, breathless with his own need. 

For a moment, he just stands there, perfectly still, enjoying the picture Magnus makes, with his arms pulled back and pinned above his head, his chest rising and falling quickly. Magnus’ hair is a little too artfully ruffled, so Alec reaches out and slides his fingers through it until it falls into Magnus’ forehead in a more natural way. 

Alec toys with the thought to keep the gag in place but, in the end, he decides against it. Today, he wants to hear Magnus' sounds, wants to hear the tremble in his voice as he says Alec's name. He doesn't want to miss even the tiniest gasp, the tiniest moan. And if he has to be honest with himself, he wants to watch Magnus' struggle to keep quiet on his own, to control himself to avoid being heard. 

Alec reaches behind Magnus’ head and undoes the tie, tosses it behind his back. He hums in approval as Magnus lets out a low moan. “That’s right,” he says. “Let me hear how much you want it.” 

Magnus starts to speak, but it catches in his throat and he has to swallow first. “Alexander, _ please_,” he says, and it comes out like it’s been torn from him, hoarse and sharp. 

Alec doesn’t answer. He just leans closer to Magnus and trails his hand along the side of his thigh, across his side.

Magnus’ skin is already glistening with sweat. The sliver of light filtering through the stained glass of the tall windows draws the eye down the line of his neck to the shadowy dip between his collarbones, where the sweat has gathered in tiny droplets that catch the light. 

Alec licks his lips, his eyes flicking to Magnus’ face and then back down to the base of his throat. 

“Need you, Alec,” Magnus says, hoarse and raspy, his throat working visibly as he swallows. 

And it’s too much. Too much to resist. 

Alec’s hands fly to Magnus’ waist and he pulls him in, dipping his head so that he can lick at that spot, taste the salt of the sweat and the sweet skin underneath. He lingers with his tongue over the curve of Magnus’ Adam’s apple, and he can almost taste each hitch in his breathing, each whine Magnus is trying to bite back.

Alec’ free hand slides from Magnus’ shoulder to his chest. It finds a nipple, and Alec rolls it between his fingers, enjoying the way Magnus trembles, the way his head falls back and his spine arches, the way his arms strain and tug against their restraints. 

Alec lets go of Magnus’ nipple, splays his hand down the curve of Magnus’ side to stop the needy cant of his hips. The shudder that runs through Magnus’ body presses his thigh up into the crease between Alec’s legs, and Alec pulls back, biting back a gasp, fighting the impulse to press down into it. 

Magnus lets out a breathless laugh and the way he’s looking at Alec, like he wants to eat him alive, just makes the hot, coiled feeling in Alec’s gut pull tighter.

_ That’s it_, Alec thinks, and just like that, he’s done playing. He reaches out and taps Magnus’ thigh. “Spread your legs.”

“Bossy, aren’t we?” Magnus asks, but he complies quickly nonetheless. 

Alec bites back a moan and reaches out to trace Magnus’ rim, obscenely stretched around the butt plug he’s wearing. “You like it.”

Magnus presses against Alec’s touch with a hiss. “I am not denying it,” he breathes out. 

Alec takes the base of the plug and slowly starts to take it out and push it back in, eyes trained to the spot where it disappears inside of Magnus’ body. He twists it, satisfied to feel the full shudder wrecking Magnus’ body, to hear his gasp. 

“You have no mercy, Shadowhunter,” Magnus says, but spreads his legs wider to give Alec more access. 

Alec hums in approval and rewards Magnus with another twist before pulling the plug out and laying it on the desk, not caring when it rolls over and clatters on the floor. “One could say the same about you.”

Magnus is loose and lubed and ready to take him but Alec pushes two fingers past his rim nonetheless, biting back a moan when he feels the slick heat around him. He drags his fingers across Magnus’ walls, his free hand working on the buckle of his own belt to unfasten it. 

Heat flares in Alec’s lower abdomen, sharp and sudden as Magnus clenches around his fingers and Alec can’t help himself from hurrying up, taking his zipper down with an urgent tug, his body humming with anticipation and need. 

Alec pushes his pants down just enough to take his cock out and takes his fingers out of Magnus’ body, bringing them to his groin and using the residues of lube to slick himself as best as he can. 

“Come_ on_, Alec, I’m ready. I need you inside me. _ Now,” _ Magnus says, a hint of desperation creeping into his voice. “Need you to fuck me.” 

Alec groans, affected by the urgency in Magnus’ words, by the way Magnus seems to lose all access to his usual patterns of speech when he’s like this, ready and pliant and eager for Alec’s touch. 

“So eager,” he murmurs, hand smoothing the sensitive flesh of Magnus’ inner thigh. 

“Alexander, _ please. _” 

Magnus’ raspy plea is enough to fuel the heat in Alec’s gut and shatter the last of his self control. And Alec is suddenly there, over Magnus, hands on Magnus’ hips to drag him to the edge of the desk before lining himself and slowly, slowly pressing into him.

Magnus gasps and clenches around his cock, sending sharp flares of pleasure skittering down Alec’s spine. 

“Easy,” Alec says, curling his right hand around Magnus’ hip, bottoming out as Magnus relaxes. “Okay?” he asks, body taut against the need to just _ take _.

Magnus’ breath shudders out of him. Alec can feel it right beneath his fingretips, resting just under Magnus’ ribcage, he can feel it all along where their bodies are pressed together. But when Magnus speaks, his voice is remarkably steady. “Perfect. Now, _ move_.”

“Who’s bossy, now?” Alec asks breathlessly, snapping his hips and looking down at where his cock disappears inside of Magnus. 

He moves both hands on Magnus’ hips and tightens his grip as he picks up his pace, brain blanking out everything but sensation.

“Alec, Alec,” Magnus chants and his voice sounds so wrecked that Alec eyes snap to his face, not wanting to miss the way it’s twisting in pleasure. 

Magnus looks back at him through fluttering eyelids, eyes smoldering and unglamoured and looking, for all intents and purposes, like he’s losing himself in Alec and, _ by the Angel, _he’s the most beautiful thing Alec’s ever seen. 

There’s the sudden telltale crackle of Magnus’ magic, the sound of the bonds snapping open, and then Magnus’ hands are on Alec, fingers curling around the top of Alec’s thighs where the skin is bare, his grip warm and strong, and _ God _ how Alec loves him. 

Magnus is so hot around him, so scorching and pulsing and so so painfully _ good _ that Alec loses the last of the restraint he was clinging to, spurred and made heady by Magnus’ own loss of control over his magic. He braces himself with one hand against the desk as he drives deeper into Magnus, shaking Magnus and the desk with every snap and thrust of his hips. 

“_ Magnus_,” he says, the word swallowed in the sound of flesh against flesh, in the sound of Magnus’ ragged breathing. 

And he’s drunk on Magnus, on the feel of his skin and the scent of him. He’s drunk on the feeling of their bodies twisting and coiling against each other, on the friction and the heat building an urgent spiral of pleasure, of need. 

“Touch yourself,” he murmurs, aware he’s not going to last much longer.

Alec watches, mesmerized as the fingers of Magnus’ left hand close around his own cock. He feels the catch in Magnus’ breath as he starts to stroke himself, the moan as he picks up his pace. And then Magnus is coming over his stomach, over the desk, over his own hand, jolting and pulsing around Alec.

It takes Alec only a few more thrusts and then he’s falling right over the edge himself, his body convulsing, losing himself in the familiar flaring up of ecstasy that flames into such a beacon of consummation that burns away everything that’s not _ Magnus _.

When his brain staggers back to reality, Alec is draped over Magnus in a tangle of limbs and fluids, both of them breathing raggedly.

Alec shifts, grimacing as the edge of the desk digs in the flesh of his thighs. He uses the energy he has left to prop himself up on his elbow, taking some of his weight off Magnus. “Good?” he asks smugly. 

Magnus laugh, breathless. “Fishing for compliments is beneath you, Alexander.”

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Alec says, slowly getting to his feet and reaching out to help Magnus upright, hands already on Magnus’ wrists to massage away the strain of the bonds.

Magnus lets out a pleased groan and lets Alec works out the kinks in both of his arms, before flicking his wrist and cleaning them both up. “You know,” he says, a smirk playing on his lips. “I should be the one to ask you that question. It was your fantasy, after all.” 

Alec laughs and draws him close. “Consider it fulfilled,” he says, pressing his lips to Magnus’. 

Fulfilled indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
